


His Guidance

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Ambassador Fluff [6]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Away from prying eyes during the evening of the solstice celebrations, Joris indulges Alys with the most unexpected guidance.





	His Guidance

Joris adjusted his fur mantle with a light tug while exhaling quietly through his nose, the voices which sounded all around him dampening the tunes which were played to add to the charm of the festivities of this day. He hadn’t thought that this many people would attend, no matter that several important figure heads had not bothered to show up, as expected. He had already wrapped up whatever business he had with any of the present representatives, his presence no longer required but he lingered for several reasons while keeping himself in the background. He had stood silent and unnoticed for a long while until he caught a glimpse of someone in particular among the people who had gathered within the courtyard, peering past the edge of his hood to the woman conversing with a noble from Amakna. 

The shaking of her head and the apologetic smile she had indicated she was declining an offer before she politely courtesied for the bearded knight, having him nod in compliance before he gave a formal salute and left her side to seek company elsewhere. Joris had seen her do this for most of the evening, speaking with various people while turning down any requests to indulge them with her grace on the dancefloor or elsewhere, something which did surprise him but he was certain she had her reasons.

Her eyes were already upon him once she was alone, the small smile she gave him indicating he was the one she wished to speak with. Joris straightened up in his posture once the Eliatrope ambassador had weaved her way through the guests, politely inclining his head for her in greeting even though they had spoken with each other earlier this day.

“I figured I would find you away from the crowd, master Joris.”

He nodded to her observation and the warmth in the tone of her voice, the amused smile he gave her hardly visible in the darkness of his dark blue hood though the glint in his eyes gave it away,” you know me too well, lady Alys.”

Alys stepped up beside him with an inward chuckle, examining him in silence before she asked,“ how have the festivities been treating you?” She hadn’t seen much of him once the formalities were over and most of the guests were left to their own devices to enjoy the celebration of the annual solar eclipse, something was had become a rather big deal over the last few decades in this part of Amakna. Many astronomers and alchemists were present but also the leaders of several delegations with their entourage who took the festivities as an opportunity to discuss different matters which could be of importance. She herself had been occupied most of the afternoon and beginning of the evening and while she had caught glimpses of the Bontarian master during that period of time, this was the first time since the eclipse that she exchanged more than two words with him.

“Fairly well... The main event was as always a sight to behold and I have had my chances to speak with those required,” he said in answer, kneading his hands behind his back as he allowed his gaze to wander over the courtyard before he tilted his head back to look up to the one he had temporarily taken under his wings several years ago,” forgive me if I come across as intruding but I have noticed you are not fully participating in tonight’s festivities. You should dance when the opportunity arises.”

She rose a brow in what seemed like surprise to his words until the questioning expression changed with the deepening color of her cheeks, appearing to get flustered by what Joris had suggested. “Oh, I…” she stammered while averting her eyes from him, attempting to push back a memory which tried to surface as the soft smile she had received a nervous edge. She rather not think about the very first dance she could remember, the forcefulness and threatening tone of that night not fitting with this evening. It had been difficult to shake off the memory of the Masqueraider in the Bontarian palace, though the years have eased the conflicting feelings which came with the memory… “I shouldn’t,” she said as she folded her hands together upon her stomach, quickly correcting herself,” or can’t. I don’t know how; I never learned the steps…” 

Alys could feel his eyes burning on her after she made the confession before she caught him nodding understandably from the corner of her eyes while he brought his focus elsewhere, not inquiring any further; there was no reason to. 

“I rather observe, converse and enjoy the evening. It has been peaceful so far,” she said to not linger on the subject, rather grateful for how the evening had passed by. The global suspicion towards her people was still present but nobody had avoided, taunted or ignored her.

Joris was awfully silent for a short while before he set a small step to the side to turn himself towards the Eliatrope beside him, asking with a slight sideways tilt of his head,” has anyone requested your attention for the remainder of the evening?”

She nodded in answer before she began to search for someone specific, saying as she tried to gain a glimpse of the Feca host and the Eniripsian royalty,“ queen Aphrodia wished to speak to me once she finishes conversing with lord Regar, but judging by the matter she wished to discuss, I do not believe it will take all too long.”

“It is a mere suggestion to add to the serenity of this evening, lady Alys, but you should take in the view from the western terrace when you find the time tonight. I was told this time of year does Corintha justice, especially during the eclipse festivities.”

A slow blink of her eyes proved to the Bontarian master that Alys was processing the proposed suggestion while she gazed down upon him, plucking it apart word by word before she showed a grateful smile to him. “That is very considerate of you, master Joris... thank you. I will definitely have a look once my discussions with Her Majesty Aphrodia are over.”

He smiled in return, pleased enough with her acceptance until he suddenly turned his head as if something or someone elsewhere had caught his attention. He stared for a moment into the distance, his eyes searching before he inclined his head for Alys to be well mannered about taking his leave from her side. “If you’ll excuse me, lady Alys...”

“Of course,” she nodded, not intending to keep Joris if he wished to go elsewhere. She herself still had to find the Eniripsian queen though she guessed she was inside rather than the courtyard. She watched the Bontarian master disappear among the crowd before she turned around to begin her search for the queen, hoping the discussion at hand would be swift.

 

 

The amount of guests which were present within and around the large manor gradually diminished with the passing of time, many of the visitors having taken their leave or continued the festivities elsewhere such as the city streets where many of the inhabitants of Corintha had started several bonfires to celebrate the earlier solar eclipse.

Alys had wished Aphrodia a pleasant night once the queen excused herself after their conversation had a satisfying end, the Eniripsian royalty having joined the Cra matriarch to return home to Sadida rather than stay within Corintha. Alys was not yet set on departing, making her way to the western terrace Joris had mentioned to her earlier to see the view of the coastal city and the green hills which surrounded it. There had been a reason for him to bring it forth and she could easily guess what it was.

She took in the sight which had spread out before her after she had found the empty western terrace of what was lord Regar’s home, taking a deep breath to let the bustle of this evening fall off her before her eyes searched for something in particular. The city basked in various warm colors, the many lit paper lanterns highlighting the array of streets while the bonfires could be seen in several of the large squares. Signs of small settlements were visible among the hills while several ships were anchored off the coast. The moon was but a sliver, a thin crescent which hardly gave any light but then the stars were plenty. She was the only one present upon the massive slab of limestone which was carved out from the side of the tall hill the impressive manor had been built upon, or… well, not truly the only one.

He came into view on the edge of her vision, stepping forth from behind the pillar he had taken refuge behind, the dark hue of the night obscuring most of his appearance though the cream colored marble of the pillar did give him away. Joris didn’t say anything as he looked towards the female Eliatrope, a moment of silence falling in between them before he turned around on a heel and walked towards the side of the terrace, soon leaping upon its balustrade to jump to a ledge higher up.

She watched him effortlessly scale the side of the building to one of its balconies before seeing him linger as he cast a glance back to see if she would follow before he continued on, using the cloak of the night and its shadows to hide himself. She was quick to go after him once it became apparent he wished to guide her somewhere, summoning a portal to bring herself upwards to not lose track of him. She traversed several small balconies with the aid of her zaaps before she lost sight of him, uncertain where Joris was until she took note of the broad stairway which curled around the corner of the building and lead up to a higher located terrace. 

It was the only way he could have gone.

Alys kept silent as she ascended the stairs after having lifted the white skirt of her gown a little, keeping herself from carefully calling out for the master to not alert anyone nearby. She had a feeling she was not supposed to be here as the lanterns which hung from several marble pillars and the braziers which stood at the bottom of the stairs were unlit, allowing the lights of the city below and the stars above to give a certain serenity to the scene. 

The stairs were broad as she scaled the steps until she was presented by the many vine covered pergolas of the large terrace, the greenery and wooden structures forming several shaded walkways and corners to sit. The night’s light shimmered through the leaves and white flowers which were still blooming with the warmth of the night, the view of the city almost obscured by the foliage which had wrapped itself around the wooden beams of the pergolas. She entered with hesitant steps what felt like a maze before she peered past a cluster of flowers and leaves towards a small shape which stood against the dark backdrop of the surrounding scenery, holding her breath until she recognized the one upon the marble balustrade of the terrace. 

Joris stood waiting for her, his hands held behind his back until she came into full view, the white of her gown and pale skin giving her away in the darkness of the night while a hint of cyan could be seen like a small ember in the depths of her eyes. He lowered his head a little as he brought forth a hand, holding it out towards her to beckon for her to come closer like a silent invitation while remaining rather poised but respectful in his whole posture. 

She lingered for but a moment, inspecting the held out hand from where she stood before a small smile cracked through the concerned expression she wore. She cast a glance around to make certain the coast was clear and nobody was hiding among the pergolas before she closed the distance between herself and the master of Bonta, smiling to him as her fingers glided over the velvet-like leather of his glove.

He watched her intently with a piercing gaze as she laid her hand in his to accept his quiet gesture before he coiled her longer fingers with his to hold her hand while his other reached for her side. He was for once slightly taller than her as he remained standing on the balustrade and gently pulled her closer to him, the thumb of his small hand caressing her side with a slowly stroking.

Alys allowed herself to be captivated by the expressive eyes which were nearly hidden within the darkness of his hood, getting lost in them and his kind intentions as it had begun to dawn upon her what Joris was trying to achieve with having guided her away from the crowd. Finally the appearances they had held up during this day’s festivities could be discarded, no longer needing to pretend they were something else or to keep a distance from each other. She slipped her free hand across his shoulder with a certain reluctance as she whispered to him, quietly asking,” what if someone sees us...?”

“Nobody will,” he whispered back with a small shake of his head, his visible eyes squinting with the growing of his smile,” it is only us. One has to truly search for us to find us all the way up here. Besides, many guests have already taken their leave… we could have too for all everyone else knows.” While the music and voices coming from the festivities held within courtyard garden were faint, they could still hear the murmurs of it all, reminding them that they were not truly alone. He was right however; they were in a place which was fairly secluded and wouldn’t be visited at this hour.

“It would be nice to disappear,” she said, continuing to whisper no matter that she was close by him. She leaned forth and let the side of her head rest against his as she felt him lightly sway from side to side after he had brought himself closer to her by standing on the edge of the balustrade. The rapid beating of her heart almost drowned out the faint melody in the distance though she didn’t need to hear it as she blindly followed Joris’ lead in the stationary slow dance. Silence crept over them as they quietly basked in each other’s presence before she broke it with another whisper after having nestled her chin within the softness of the spotted pelt he wore,” I never imagined you…”

“Dancing...?” Joris asked when Alys didn’t finish her sentence, feeling the lining of his hood brush against his cheek and ear as she nodded in answer with a soft hum while she swayed along with him. He closed his eyes with a weak smirk, saying as he knew it was indeed something one wouldn’t associate him with,” only with you.” He leaned back to raise his left arm and hold her hand loosely, giving it a gentle tug and an accompanying nod to motion for her to spin around.

She made a small but slow twirl when he gestured for it, a little embarrassed sounding chuckle escaping her as she ducked under his arm and spun around before him while feeling a little awkward and clumsy. She couldn’t recall if she had ever done this with someone before the loss of her memories, only remembering the time when Gard tried to interrogate her during the masquerade eight years ago; she didn’t wish to think of that as her first attempt at dancing… The thought was brushed off when she regained her balance and felt Joris pull her along as he sidestepped along the broad balustrade, having her twirl once more as he used the length and height of the marble collection of balusters to his advantage, giving them the space and possibility to immerse further into their dance.

The nervous edge which was present in her whole posture and soft laughter ebbed away as the Eliatrope gave into the moment rather than worry about the past or being discovered, though Joris remained fairly alert of their surroundings… if not a little distracted by her smile and the flowing of her hair and robes. 

She let out a soft sound of surprise when Joris brought himself forward and somewhat dipped her once he came to a stop in his slow stride, her free hand grasping for his shoulder as she arched her back to comply with his guidance. “You truly are full of surprises, sweet dragon,” she smiled to him as he hung slightly over her, able to make out the white of his teeth in the black shadow of his hood as he smiled back at her.

It pleased him to know he could do this for her, the happiness she felt being his reward; he wanted nothing more from it all. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side when he felt her nudge ever so slightly with her cheek against his long nose before he could feel the softness and warmth of her lips brush against his while her fingers trailed along the side of his face, the kiss she drew him in tender and light. He continued to hold her before he brought them upright and pulled away from her, keeping himself near and close to not end their private moment together, not yet at least. He wanted her to enjoy this for a while longer before reality would come sweeping in and forces them apart as it always tended to do.

Alys was enjoying the private moment with him like he was quietly hoping for, the times they could spend together in public without any shrouds or paranoia all too rare. The night was still young but it was naive to think that they wouldn’t be discovered any time soon, no matter the location. How she wished it wouldn’t end too soon but perhaps she could have it last in a different way which didn’t involve any risk of their secret being uncovered. “Your place, or our place…?” she suddenly asked after she rested her head upon his shoulder and mantle, her free hand stroking his back while she let him hold her.

Our place. His eyes widened a little with the mild but pleasant surprise he felt before he lowered his head to hide his enthusiasm, whispering back to her as he guessed she wished to leave Corintha for the night,” ours.” Her office had truly become their secret place in which they could be themselves without having to worry about anyone finding them. Unexpected visitors still happened from time to time but at least certain parts of the renovated storehouse were more private than any room within the bazaar was, including his own. That Alys lived alone also worked in their favor; her office space and living quarters had become their personal sanctuary. 

She retracted from him to cup his hidden face in her hands and press her lips against his forehead, saying softly to him with deep appreciation,” thank you for the dance.” His fingers pressed down upon her bare skin and the thin fabrics of her attire before she slipped free of his embrace, both knowing full well they could not be seen leaving together. It had been the same for nearly a year now; arrive alone to important events and leave separately to then meet up elsewhere if they could, all to keep suspicions low and their secret safe. She smiled to him as she released his hand, saying before she conjured a zaap to bring herself back to the western terrace,” see you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.” The cyan glow of the portal highlighted his smile as he gave her a nod, letting her say her goodbye and express her gratitude to the host of the celebration while Joris would take his silent leave from the coastal city of Corintha, having a recall potion ready to bring himself back to Bonta. The night was indeed still young, the dance not yet over; he would make certain for it to continue.


End file.
